Neuanfang
by Mystik Morgaine2
Summary: Das Team Arrow ist wieder in Starling City. Wie wird es weiter gehen? Nun wo Slade in einem sicheren Gefängniss sitz? Diese Geschichte entstand in wenigen Minuten nachdem mich doch wieder die Muse geweckt hat. Es ist nicht was ich üblich Schreibe, eine längere Geschichte, sondern einfach ein One Shot. Hoffe euch gefällt es. Natürlich Olicity.


Es waren einige Wochen vergangen seit dem Oliver Slade in das Gefängnis auf der Insel brachte.  
Seither war viel geschehen. Die Stadt sie musste einmal mehr wieder aufgebaut werden. Es waren Schäden in Millionenhöhe, wenn nicht Billionen angerichtet worden.  
Starling City aber stieg wie der Phönix aus der Asche hervor.  
Jedes Haus, jede Straße, jeder Park wurde neu aufgebaut.  
Jeder half jedem.

Dies hatte sie nur einer Frau zu verdanken. Die Bürgermeister Wahlen endeten mit dem Tod von Moira Queen. Sebastian Blood war für eine kurze Zeit der Bürgermeister der Stadt, nachdem es keinen weiteren Kandidaten mehr gab. ja er war wohl der Bürgermeister der am kürzesten an der Macht war, nachdem Isabell ihn tötete. Somit war die Stadt ohne Bürgermeister als sie am nötigsten einen hatten. Jemand der alles in die Hand nahm, jemand der die Bürger zusammen hielt. Es durfte nicht schon wieder damit enden das sich Gruppen zusammen taten um zu plündern oder die Gerechtigkeit selbst in die Hand nahmen.  
Niemand anders wie Laurel Lance war diese Frau. Sie wurde von den wenigen Politkern die überlebten zur Bürgermeisterin erkoren. Ja es gab keine Wahlen aber es musste schnell gehandelt werden. Laurel sie war nicht nur eine sehr gute Anwältin, sie kannte das Recht auch war sie die Tochter eines Polizisten. Sie kannte die Stadt, sie war in ihr geboren und aufgewachsen. Sie kümmerte sich schon immer nicht nur um die reichen, sondern vor allem um die die sich nicht selbst helfen konnten.  
Die Bürger wussten dies und mochten sie dafür.  
Laurel hatte alle fähigen Bauherren um sich herum gesammelt, zeigte sich auch in den Glades um dort zu helfen, arbeitet selbst mit. Sie liebte diese Stadt und dies strahle sie auch aus, jeder der sie sah, sie beobachte konnte nur dasselbe sagen.  
„Frau Lance ist das Beste was dieser Stadt nach dem Terror geschehen konnte!"

Ihr Vater hatte selbst noch mit sich zu tun. Er war tatsächlich ernsthaft verletz worden bei diesem Kampf. Erst sah es kritisch für ihn aus. Doch die Ärzte wussten was sie taten und somit retteten sie einmal mehr dem besten Polizisten der Stadt das Leben.  
Auch wenn er selbst am liebsten wieder zurück auf seine Straßen gegangen wäre, um beim Wiederaufbau der Stadt zu helfen, hieß es erst einmal für ihn Reha.  
Um wirklich wieder ganz gesund zu werden. Dies musste er auch den es war kein Geheimnis das sobald Officer Lance wieder gesund und voll belastbar war er nun der Chef der Polizeiwache werden sollte. Wer sonst als nicht er hätte diese Stelle am besten besetzen können? Er tat immer alles um seine Stadt sauber zu halten. Viele Insassen des Gefängnisses brachte er dort hin, er kannte jeden einzelnen Stein in der Stadt. Ein Mann seiner Fähigkeiten sollte niemals ein einfacher Streifenpolizist sein. Obwohl er selber nicht sicher war wie es sein würde als Chef der Wache. Ja er hätte das sagen aber er wäre auch mehr am Schreibtisch wie auf der Straße. Würde er es wirklich schaffen? Nein er würde definitiv ein Chef sein der auch raus geht, da wo es brennt und nicht nur Befehle erteilt.  
Das er wieder fit wurde, dabei hatte er Hilfe. Seine Frau, Ex Frau. Beide hatten sich nachdem ihre Tochter Sara wieder von den Toten auferstanden war wiedergefunden. Ihre Liebe erwachte zu neuen Leben und nun schien sie stärker wie je zuvor zu sein. Sie und seine Töchter gaben ihn die Kraft wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Auch wenn Sara wieder fort war, wusste er doch das sein Küken, das ja gar kein Küken mehr war irgendwo da draußen war und lebte.

Thea Queen sie verließ Starling City, sie ging mit ihrem Vater fort. Niemand wusste wo sie wirklich war. Versuchte Oliver sie zu erreichen wegen dem Erbe ihrer Mutter war sie nicht zu erreichen. Er hatte ihr das Geld vom Verkauf des Anwesens ihrer Eltern auf das Bankkonto das sie hatte überwiesen. Doch waren sonst keine Bewegungen auf dem Konto. Dank Felicity konnte er sich in ihre Bankdaten hacken, noch nicht einmal hob sie Geld ab, so dass sie sehen konnten wo genau sie war. Die junge Queen, die Speedy genannt wurde war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Alles war sie ihrem Bruder zukommen lies war nachdem Slade eingebuchtet wurde, einige Tage später eine SMS. „Mir geht es gut! Lass mir Zeit" seit dem war auch ihr Handy aus. Er respektierte den Wunsch seiner kleinen Schwester auch wenn es schwer viel.

Roy musste sich irgendwie damit abfinden das Thea fort war. Er konnte sich kaum daran erinnern was geschehen war. Nachdem was man ihm sagte was war, wünschte er sich noch einmal mit Thea reden zu können. Er war nicht er selbst. Das Mirakuru, machte ihm zu so einem Monster. Doch nun war er nicht mehr eins dieser Monster. Ja er half sogar der Stadt sich von diesen Super Soldaten die Slade kreierte zu befreien. Doch damit war die Busse die er sich selbst auferlegte nicht getan. Er half seine Glades wieder aufzubauen. Ja es war kein Paradies auf Erden aber hier war er groß geworden und er konnte seine Nachbarn, Freunde und alle die dort wohnten nicht im Stich lassen. Er half wo Not am Mann war. Egal ob bei den Bauarbeiten bei einem Haus, beim Pflanzen von Bäumen oder einfach nur einer alten Dame helfen bei ihren alltäglichen Besorgungen.  
Aber er war auch da sobald das Team Arrow ihn brauchte. Obwohl es nicht allzu oft war. Die Stadt war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt das noch die Bösewichte sich fern hielten. Hier war nichts zu holen.

Somit konnte sich Oliver auch darauf konzentrieren das Unternehmen seiner Familie wieder zurück zu bekommen. Natürlich waren seine Freunde Felicity und Diggle wie immer an seiner Seite. Sie, dieses Trio war schließlich fast schon unzertrennlich.  
Es war nicht allzu schwer die Firma wieder zurück zu bekommen, schließlich war Isabell die, die Geschäftsführung an sich riss nicht nur Tod, sondern war auch an diesem Chaos in der Stadt beteiligt.  
Es gab niemanden anderes der Sonst die Führung von Queen Consolidated übernehmen konnte.  
Einen sehr guten Fürsprecher hatte Oliver noch dazu. Walter Steele. Queen Manson wurde verkauft. Thea und Oliver bekamen beide zu gleichen Teilen den Gewinn des Verkaufs. Oliver selbst zog in ein Penthouse Apartment das von den Attentaten verschont blieben.  
War das Trio, das Team Arrow nicht in der Firma bauten sie ihre Zentrale wieder auf, den Club. Das war wohl einer der schwersten Aufgaben und brachte Felicity beinahe um den Verstand. Wie konnten Slades Monster dies mit ihren Computern antun?  
Sie verbrachte Tag und Nacht daran ein neues Computersystem aufzubauen.  
Eigentlich war dies auch nur für sie so etwas wie eine Ablenkung. Oliver sagte ihr das er sie liebte und doch war es alles nur ein Trick um Slade zu verwirren. Doch in diesem einen Moment, dieser einen Sekunde fühlte es sich so echt an. Ja sie wollte es das es echt war. Aber nein sie und Oliver? Nein das wäre doch nur alles zu kompliziert? Außerdem wie lange hielten seine Beziehungen bisher? Selbst Laurel die er liebte, hatte er mit ihrer eigenen Schwester betrogen. Er schlief mit Isabelle obwohl sie von Anfang an eine falsche Schlange war, mit dieser Polizisten McKenna lief etwas aber auch nicht lange, dann war da noch diese Helena. Ja vor allem seit dem er von dieser Insel zurück kehrte hatte er nichts anbrennen lassen, vorher wohl auch nicht. Nicht umsonst war er früher immer wieder in der Presse. War als Womanzier in der Bolouvarzeitung berüchtigt. War sogar vor Gericht als er ein Paparazzi zusammen schlug. Aber dies war der alte Oliver, bevor des Schiffbruchs, bevor er fünf Jahre auf dieser Insel verbrachte und dort ums überleben kämpfen musste.  
Was wäre wenn er und sie? Wenn dies auch nicht halten würde? Was würde aus Team Arrow werden? Was machte sie sich überhaupt Gedanken? Sie selbst war es doch, sie sagte ihm er sollte Slade verwirren, Ihm zeigen das er ihn nicht so gut kannte wie er dachte. Ja da war sie dann wohl das beste Opfer. Der Köder.  
Ja es tat weh auf der einen Seite auf der anderen Seite hatte Oliver keine andere Wahl. Was hätte er sonst machen sollen? Doch immer wieder sah sie ihn vor sich stehen und diese Worte sagen. Dabei sah sie seine Augen. Es wirkte so echt. Er war doch nie so gut in Lügen, die ganzen Ausreden mit denen er anfangs immer zu ihr in ihr IT Raum kam. Seinen Laptop über den er Kaffee schüttete und nicht mehr an infos kam. Kaffee? Dabei sah man es, das ein Schussloch im Laptop war. Ja er war nie gut in Lügengeschichten.  
Wieso musste er da so glaubhaft sein? Wieso nur?  
Sie waren beide so gut bei diesem Spiel das Slade in ihre Falle ging und sie Slade das Gegenmittel verabreichen konnte.  
Oliver sagte als sie von der Insel zurück nach Starling City kehrten das sie die wahre Heldin gewesen sei. Ohne sie wüsste er nicht ob er Slade hätte besiegen können. Ja dies machte sie stolz. Doch es half auch nicht gegen diese Gedanken die sie hatte. War es tatsächlich Liebeskummer? Goooott sie kam sich so blöd dabei vor. Wie ein verliebter Teenie.

Oliver hatte sich in die Arbeit gestürzt um die Firma zurück zu bekommen, um sie wieder aufzubauen, schließlich war Queen Consolidated einer der Größten und Wichtigsten Arbeitsgeber der Stadt, man konnte sich nun nicht leisten die Firma zu verlieren. Es würden noch mehr Menschen ihre Arbeit verlieren wie sowieso schon taten.  
Im Grunde war es vor allem Diggle und Felicity die sie sich um ihre Arrow Zentrale kümmerten, vor allem Felicity. Er beobachtete sie dabei wie sie voller Elan und Energie alles wieder aufbaute, selbst ein neues Überwachungsystem aufbaute.  
Er war unheimlich stolz auf sie. Ohne sie hätte er es nicht geschafft. Sie baute ihn immer wieder auf wenn er schon fast auf dem Boden lag. Sie war es die ihm damals sagte dann müsste er einen anderen Weg finden, er wolle nicht mehr töten dann gibt es auch einen Weg. Im Tower er war schon fast am aufgeben. Doch sie hatte ihm die Meinung gegeigt, der Kampf sei noch nicht zu Ende und sie würde an ihn glauben.  
Sie half ihm einen Weg zu finden nicht schon wieder töten zu müssen, seinen Weg nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Er wäre beinahe wieder zu dem Killer geworden der er einst war. Der Killer, den Slade aus ihm machte, als er ein Killer sein musste um alleine auf dieser Insel überleben zu können. Den Killer der nachdem er den Weg zurück nach Hause fand, die Menschen bestrafte die die Stadt zu Grunde gerichtet haben.  
Sie hatte die Klinge von Slads Katana an ihrem Hals und trotzdem, auch wenn sie eine Todesangst hatte schaffte sie es ihm das Gegenmittel zu geben.  
Sie war es die Slade überwältigte im Grunde, ohne diese Handlung von ihr hätte er es nicht geschafft.  
Doch er merkte es. All ihre Arbeit die sie tat, die ganzen Überstunden Nachts, sie lenkte sich von etwas ab. Es war nicht das sie damit nicht fertig wurde mit dieser Todesangst, es war weil er ihr sagte das er sie liebte.  
Ja er sagte es. Es wollte Slade verwirren. Doch als er es sagte, es fühlte sich so richtig an. Er lügte nicht. Es war die Wahrheit. Doch er konnte sie doch nicht sagen das er sie wirklich liebte. Es würde sie in Gefahr bringen. Außerdem tat er den Frauen die er bisher liebte nicht gut. Laurel, Sara und all die anderen, ja da waren einige. Er wollte Felicity nicht so verletzen.  
Er wollte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen doch hatte er es nicht im Grunde getan? Slade brachte Felicity in seine Gewalt. Doch hatten sie alles unter Kontrolle es war eine Falle für Slade. Er hatte viele Nächte daran zurück gedacht, wie er es ihr sagte. „Ich liebe dich!" diese drei Wörter ihr zu sagen es war als ob ein Stein von seinem Herzen viel es ihr zu sagen und doch tat er danach direkt so als es ob einfach nur war um Slade eine Falle zu stellen. Er hätte sie küssen können und zu ihr flüstern können das er es auch so meint. Doch nein dies machte er natürlich nicht, weil er ein Idiot war.  
Nein, er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Nicht jetzt.  
Er war immer noch ein gebrochener Mann. Felicity verdiente etwas Besseres.  
Bei dem Leben das er immer noch führte, könnte er nicht mit jemand zusammen sein für den er wirklich etwas empfindet. Es gab noch so vieles das auf der Insel geschah und ihn immer noch verfolgte. Er konnte Felicity dies nicht antun, diese Geister die ihn noch verfolgten. Er musste erst selbst wieder sich selbst finden bevor er mit jemanden zusammen sein konnte.  
Dann noch machte er sich immer noch Sorgen. So viele waren gestorben die ihm nahe waren: sein Vater, Tommy, der sein bester Freund war, seine Mutter, Shadow und ihr Vater nicht zu vergessen und alle starben vor seinen Augen. Er könnte es nicht ertragen auch noch Felicity zu verlieren. Nie mals würde er es auch noch mal zu lassen das er selbst sie in solch eine Gefahr bringen würde. Auch wenn er Slade kannte und wusste das er ihr nichts tun würde während seiner Abwesenheit. Es hätte auch etwas schief gehen können.

Vielleicht könnte er erst mit Felicity zusammen sein, dann wenn er seinen Bogen und seine Pfeile zur Seite legen konnte und nur noch Oliver Queen sein konnte, nicht mehr der Bogenschütze war. Ja dann wäre sie auch nicht mehr in Gefahr.  
Aber noch brauchte die Stadt ihren Helden und solange sie ihn brauchte, brauchte er Felicity an seiner Seite als seine Partnerin im Team Arrow. Er brauchte sie nicht nur als die IT Expertin die sich in jedes System hacken konnte, er brauchte sie auch weil nur sie ihm den richtigen Weg zeigte.

Ja und der gute alte Diggle? Der Bodyguard von Oliver Queen, sein Chauffeur, sein Freund und Partner im Team Arrow, Ex Soldat.  
Er beobachtete seine beiden Freunde immer wieder. Sah wie sie umeinander herschlichen. Wie immer sagte er nichts dazu. Nein er beobachtete, lächelte und dachte zu sich selbst:

„Wann hören sie endlich dieses Affentanz auf?"  
Ja sobald sie zwei endlich zusammen kommen würden, er würde drei Kreuze am Kalender machen. Dieses ganze heiß und kalt spielen von den beiden ging ihm langsam auf die Nerven, auch wenn es immer wieder witzig war beide zu beobachten.

Starling City brauchte tatsächlich auch ihren Helden immer noch. Sobald alles aufgeräumt war und wieder aufgebaut ließen die Kriminellen nicht lange auf sich warten auch hier wieder aufzutauchen.  
Immer dann wenn die Polizei mit ihren Regeln nicht weiter kam, war einer gefragt der sich nur an seine eigene Regeln halten musste. Dann war das Team Arrow wieder gefragt. 


End file.
